


Is that true?

by Gunuannuan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunuannuan/pseuds/Gunuannuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Coulson真的是在追求Tony Stark麽</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that true?

这是一个严肃的神盾局会议。

如果忽略掉神射手鹰眼努力忍笑，那么这是一个严肃的会议。

出席者只有鹰眼和黑寡妇，美国队长一个星期之前得到了新的任务并不在纽约。

 

“玫瑰花？”

Clint选了一个相对安全的答案，Coulson交叉手臂站在圆桌前板着脸摇头

“那不管用”

 

Coulson还记得他在花店消磨了不知道多少个下午的时间挑选合适颜色合适种类的花束，挑花眼的各类包装纸和蝴蝶结，还有那些要命的爱心卡片

黄色的郁金香，粉色百合，紫罗兰，小雏菊，红色黄色白色的玫瑰花

在每一天的同一时刻寄送到Stark大厦堆放在Tony家的客厅。但它们无一例外的全部原封不动的被退回。

直到三天前，最后一束包装精美塞着爱心小卡片的红玫瑰从Stark大厦送到神盾局，附赠了一张Tony亲笔写的便笺：

 

【我看起来像那些愚蠢的女人么？虽然我有漂亮挺翘的臀部】

 

Natasha也记得那天Coulson的脸有多黑。

 

“还有别的建议麽？”

Clint完全不明白为什么Coulson费尽心思的要讨好那个任性骚包的铁罐儿，他张了张嘴Natasha丢个眼刀示意他别乱说话

 

“甜甜圈也许是不错的选择”

黑寡妇扫了一眼Clint，Coulson也用同样的眼神盯着他——甜甜圈之于Tony就像小饼干之于Clint一样——鹰眼耸了耸肩

 

 

"Tasha，你一定知道什么！"Clint缠着黑寡妇"关于Coulson最近的反常"

Natasha不厌其烦的揉着额角，快步走进自己的房间迅速的把叽叽喳喳的肥啾关在门外，隔着门缝嚷了一句：“你知道为什么”

安静了大约一分钟，Clint扒着门叫嚷：

**“Coulson是在追求Tony么？！”**

 

 

“嗯.....”

Coulson已经在甜品店的柜台前站了将近半个小时，他还是没有决定要哪一种口味，这是他第五次被女服务员询问时发出的代表思索的声音了

草莓，巧克力，奶油，香草，香橙，抹茶...

该死的，怎么会有这么多种不同的味道，而Coulson恰好不知道Tony的口味，事实上他也从来没有留心过，以至于现在焦头烂额

半晌，Coulson挺直身体脸上挂着“我真机智”的闪亮亮表情，怀里抱着一大堆甜甜圈小盒子走出甜品店，他买下了所有口味的甜甜圈。

 

 

Tony端着空掉的咖啡杯从地下室走出来，他抽抽鼻子，嗅到熟悉的甜腻香气

“Pepper来过了麽？还是Steve”他循着那味道走进厨房，堆满料理台的满满的甜甜圈着实让他吓了一跳

【很抱歉让您失望了，这是Agent Coulson送来的，Sir】

JARVIS语调平静的回答但不难听出英国式的揶揄，Tony忙着在那些装裱着可口糖霜的面包圈中挑挑拣拣完全没顾得上讽刺回去，他挑了一个粉红色草莓味的甜甜圈咬了一大口，没留意到电梯门叮的一声在他背后打开了。

 

Steve的脚步轻快，他没有换掉制服，只是把盾牌竖起来放在靠墙的位置，靠近Tony从背后圈住他的腰，小个子男人惊跳起来肩膀撞到了他的下巴

“我记得我们说过的” Steve揉了揉下巴，侧过脸看着Tony翘起的眼睫毛 “关于甜甜圈”

Tony迅速的转过身为自己辩解：“这都是Coulson的错！”

双手扶着他的肩，Steve宠溺无奈的笑了下，微微低下头咬走了剩下的小半个甜甜圈

“这是第几次了？”他的话因为咀嚼有些含糊不清

Tony耸肩摇头：“我没有数过”

JARVIS适时的出声：

【第七次】

 

“你应该和他谈谈，Tony”Steve伸出手仔细的擦拭干净黏在他嘴角的糖霜，自动静音掉他不甘心的插嘴“钢铁侠不需要谈谈”，蓝色的眼睛里摆明了要严肃对待的态度“如果你不喜欢，告诉他”

好吧，Tony最终妥协，举起双手表示同意“我会找个合适的机会，队长”

“去洗个澡”Steve吻了吻他的发心，把他推出厨房，让自己可以专心准备晚饭而不是吃这些甜分过高的食物。

看着Tony走向卧室的背影，Steve从口袋里拿出手机编辑信息

【非常感谢，Phil   -SR】

然后发送。

 

 

这条信息和七天前的【我需要你的帮助，Phil  -SR】安静的躺在Coulson的手机收件箱里，在它们旁边的是一套签名的美国队长限量卡。

 

 

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
